Charmed: Chris has returned
by Trong10
Summary: Chris has returned but why is he acting strange. Look at the first chapter of this story. chapter 4 done and uploaded. EPISODE 1 IS FINSIHED CHECK BACK LATER FOR MORE EPISODES
1. he's back

CHARMED: CHRIS RETURNS  
Chapter 1 BOOM BOOM, they all heard. "What is that", said piper. I don't know lets go check it out. Leo says gazing at pipers black eyes. They all run up the steps to see what has happened in there attic. Once they get up there Phoebe opens the door to find Chris on the ground shaking. They all quickly run to him. Paige then teleports him to the downstairs couch. When they all get down there to see Chris, Leo tries healing him. After five minutes Piper yells "What's taking so long." The moment she says that Chris awakes confused and startled to see his 2 aunts and his parents all around. He then says "... hi." Piper then gives him a kiss on the cheek and takes him up stairs to get himself all cleaned up. When she comes back down her and the sisters plus Leo have a talk. "How did he come back from the dead", Leo says. Piper then says I don't care where he came from as long as he his here and living. Phoebe then says "I'm with piper on this on as long as he his ok I fine. Besides I got tired of not hearing one of his lectures about how we change the future." Leo still confused then says "after he awakes we will question him." They all the wait for Chris to come down and talk to them. 


	2. how and when

Chapter 2: how and when!  
  
As the charmed ones waited for Chris to return; Chris was upstairs shaking in fear. Who knows why? But after a few minutes he heard his mother call him and he stop shaking. Chris orbed downstairs to see what his mother wanted. When he got down Leo was the first person to ask how he got back . . . "How did you return from the dead Chris," Leo Asked "I don't know, I ... was dead then I hard mom crying so I wanted to get to her, so here I am. But forget about that so demon warrior's spirit is coming for Wyatt. And... "No, I know what we have to do." Said Piper "Ok," everyone said. As everyone got ready for the demon(s) Paige tried a new spell she wrote, it was supposed to enhance Wyatt's force field. She said it like this "Old and new I call upon the give your blessing. Upon a child of oracle..." When she finished Wyatt force field came up. While everyone was rushing around to protect Wyatt, Leo pulls Chris to the side and asks "how did you get back, and why. Tell Me!!" Chris replies "I told you isn't that enough?" Leo still stumbled on the fact that Chris found his way back from the dead he orbed baby Chris and Wyatt to his home in the elder's lounge. Elder's lounge Chico asked Leo what was wrong with him. Leo replied "my kids might die; I must bring them up here." Chico shuck his head ok and went on with his business. Leo sat his two boys down next him and watched how the charmed ones were going to handle the demon.  
  
© 2004 trong10 


	3. Chris is acting strange

Chapter 3: Chris has changed  
As Leo watched the charmed ones and Chris get ready for the demon attack,  
he notices that Chris was started to place the magical items where they did  
not belong. Since he had come back from the dead Leo did not think much of  
it.  
But once again leo saw chris do something he wasn't supposed to do this he  
had made a copy of the book of Shadows. Now Leo was mad he tried to orb  
down there but he could but a moment later Chris had sent him a premonition  
it was that Chris really was dead and that a demon found away to look like  
him and imitate is powers. Leo did know he had to find a way to get to the  
charmed ones so he had to devise a plan.  
He rushed to magick school where there had been many magical books he  
crabbed the one that said "how to send messages to witches" since leo was  
an elder he picked it up and orbed out with it. As he read the book, he saw  
the chapter that said "how to orb a message" he imeadily did what it said  
he thought of a message then formed it into a orbing ball then sent it to  
the charmed ones through into the cauldron where he could see the charmed  
ones.  
The charmed ones all saw a blue orbing ball come down and it spelled "kill  
is he is not chris chris is dead this is a demon" Then chris sadi "what  
are you guys looking at", the piper froze him and she said "lets do a truth  
spell" the sisters agreed. Phoebe suggested that she make a new spell a  
more improved one that will kill any demon at the end. 


	4. THE DEATH OF SO CALLED CHRIS

Chapter 4: The death of the so called Chris  
Now that Phoebe was already done with the spell. She and the girls decided  
tha tey would talk to chris and cofront him about it. Piper being the  
mother of chris said that she would talk to Chris. She also said she notice  
that when she froze chris that couldn't be her son because she would never  
be able to freeze chris mentally or physically so she knew it wasn't her  
son.  
Piper approached chris and asked "chris is there any thing you need to  
tell me?" Chris replied "no. Why?" Piper then froze chris and called Paige  
and Phoebe to come recite the spell with her. The girls came to their  
sister's call ready to do some butt kicking. They said the spell and chris  
on froze. Then Piper asked the question. Chris said "yeah i do" Pipper than  
asked what, he replied with that he wasn't chris and that he imitated  
chris' powers.  
Piper than closed her eyes and blew up the demon. Her sisters were there  
too support her as she cried at the fact that one of her son's isn't coming  
back she fell to ground letting it all out. While she blew everything she  
could see.  
DO YOU WANT MORE CHARMED SEREIES PLEASE POST IT IN THE REVIEWS THIS WAS MY  
FIRST CHARMED EPISODE I WILL YOU THIS AS A PILOT  
  
© COPYWRITE 2004 BY TRONG10 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 


End file.
